A modular conveyor belt is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 which comprises modules pivotally connected to one another, each module being molded as a single unit preferably of a plastic material. Each module includes a number of parallel spaced links having end sections with aligned holes for accommodation of pivot rods, and intermediate sections joined by integral cross members to form a rigid supporting grid. The modules are end-to-end matable and reversable; that is, a module is capable of being connected to or mate with a like module at their ends irrespective of which end of which module is employed. The conveyor module thus formed is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble into a conveyor belt or the like of any width and length.
For some purposes, especially in the food industry, it is desirable that the conveyor be readily cleaned and readily inspected to assure cleanliness. Government regulations also specify standards of cleanliness for equipment used in processing products for human use. It is the object of this invention to provide a conveyor belt which is constructed to be easily cleaned and easily inspected. The novel conveyor is similar to the conveyor of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 but different in significant respects to achieve the purposes of the present invention.